


Chocolate Chip Cookie Doe

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Lewd Eiji, M/M, big dick, drunk, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Ash tasked Cain to take care of Eiji while he was gone and after they had a few glasses to drink, Cain might have taken his task a little too serious.





	Chocolate Chip Cookie Doe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a very dear friend of mine after she challenged me to write something with Cain/Eiji.   
> It's Myriam's fault.   
> This took way longer than expected because I was faced with a serious case of writer's block but here it is anyway! (After deleting and completely rewriting it three times.)
> 
>  
> 
> ... the title is also Myriam's fault.

''Take care of Eiji for me. Don't let him go outside on his own, don't let your guard down around him.''

 

That's all Ash had said before leaving the asian boy in his care.

Cain's eyes wandered over to where the latter sat, lazily leaning against the bar's counter as he tried to read between the music and commotion Cain's guys made.

 

''Yo, tone it down, idiots.'' Cain called them out as he saw Eiji squinting his eyes, clearly struggling with concentrating.

 

One word of Cain was enough to let silence reign. His gang freezing for a second as his voice roared through the crowded room. Even Eiji had winced for a second, looking a little uneasy as their eyes met for a second.

 

''Sorry, boss.''

 

Cain watched as Eiji's attention went back to his book after the asian had shot him one of those soft smiles.

How could a kid like him end up in this mess?

He tried to return the smile before Eiji could continue reading, failed however as he was taken in by that strange image.

 

A scrawny asian, right among him and his people. Thin legs dangling off that high bar chair, bony fingers flipping pages.

They haven't had exchanged much words yet. Merely passed introductions and questions over Eiji's well-being.

Taking his glass along, Cain switched his seat from further away to sit right next to him.

 

''Yo, ya' okay?'' he asked, feeling strange over how he had to look down at the other.

 

''Huh? Okay? Yes, okay.'' Eiji answered, seemingly a little shy.

 

Being without Ash, among people he barely knew in a foreign country... It definitely was a little nerve-wrecking. If not anxiety inducing.

 

''Thanks...for...taking care of me.''

 

Eiji bowed a little as he spoke, driving a chuckle out of Cain.

 

''So it's true ya asians always bow for everything?''

 

They came from two different worlds. Two different cultures, so very far away. Cain was eager to learn more.

 

''Ah, it's habit!'' Eiji tried to explain, struggling to follow Cain's slang-heavy accent.

 

''It true that there ain't no guns in japan?''

 

It was clear to him that the only thing Eiji probably had understood was 'japan' as he watched the other tilt his head a little, caught in thoughts.

 

''Can you – Can you ask again... a little slow?''

 

Ash had warned him about Eiji's english skills and yet, it seemed to turn out to be a bigger challenge than expected.

 

''Sure. Let me try again.''

 

While their conversation dragged on for a while, much longer than expected, Eiji seemed to have gotten a hang of certain terms, not shy about asking twice what some of Cain's gibberish meant.

 

''Is it true you guys can't handle alcohol that well?'' Cain asked, rising his glass for a refill.

 

''T-That's a lie!''

 

''Good, then this one's on me.''

 

A wave to their bartender was enough of a signal to get him another glass for Eiji.

 

He was a little uncertain first, could he risk drinking when he was supposed to take care of the other?

Then again, they wouldn't leave the hideout for the rest of the evening.

Couldn't.

 

Little did Cain know for what kind of ride he was in for.

  
  
  


''Get off that table, dude!'' Cain tried to get a hold of one of Eiji's arms.

 

One glass had lead to another, followed by... a few more.

 

''I want to do karaoke! Cain! Let's sing!''

 

''Oh hell no, no time for singing, dude.''

 

Somehow he had managed to get Eiji off the table, the curious and amused eyes of his gang on him and the drunk asian.

His english had turned into some unrecognizable gibberish, mixed with some japanese as far as Cain could determine.

 

''… GANGSTER'S PARADISE!'' Eiji called out, still dancing and wiggling around as the gang leader had a tight grip on one of his wrists.

 

''Okay, that's enough for you, princess. Off to bed.''

 

Cain wouldn't bother much longer with the asian. Picking him up with ease, his petite body, that lithe frame in his arms, Cain headed for the stairs to the living quarters of their hideout.

With Eiji still trying to hum along to the melody of Gangsta's Paradise and other rap songs he had picked up along his stay in america, it was much easier to get him to bed than expected.

 

''Time to sleep.''

 

Also much different than expected, Eiji simply agreed with him. No back-talking, no fuzzing.

He wished more of his people would be like that when being absolutely wasted.

Just as Eiji seemed to have fallen asleep, the asian turned back on like some machine however. Sitting up straight, he looked at Cain with utmost seriousness on his face.   
  


''Do you think lobsters are mermaids in crab's eyes?''

 

Cain stared at him blankly.

  
“...”    
  


''No. Now sleep.''

  
  


…

 

''And what abou-''

 

**''No.''**

 

…

 

…

 

Eiji seemed to have given up, turning around with a huff before letting silence set in again for a while.

But luck wasn't on Cain's side as he was met with yet another drunk question of Eiji.

This time however...

  
  


''Cain, without wanting to sound rude now, but are you black down there too?''

 

Eiji turned again, facing the latter with those big brown eyes.

 

''Or is it lighter like the palm of your hands?''

 

''That's none of your business unless you wanna suck it.''

 

A snarky remark Cain had spat out without a further thought.

Never had he thought Eiji would take it that literally.

 

_''I want to seeeeeeee, please please pleaseeeeeee!!''_ Eiji whined, getting on all fours, leaning over the edge of the bed as he tried his doe eyes on Cain who was seated upon the sofa across the room.

 

''You're not gonna sleep until I've shown ya, right?'' he sighed, getting up reluctantly.   
  


Cain didn't want to risk any more trouble for the evening, giving in to Eiji's drunk request. Trying to seem intimidating in hope to scare the usual timid asian off, Cain came to a halt only a few inches from him. Dark brown eyes stared up at him, a somewhat goofy smile on the drunk's face.

 

_ ''Show meeeee~'' _

 

He let out a sigh, hands wandering to unbuckle his belt, zipping down his pants before getting his cock out in front of Eiji.

It wasn't the first time he had his dick out in front of some guy. Sometimes when they were drunk enough, there'd be wars over who had the biggest of the gang.

Cain was ever only surpassed by one of his guys.

 

When Eiji became too impatient, his own hands wandered up to Cain's pants. All of that japanese reverse long gone, pushed aside by rum and the heat of the moment.

 

''Whoa, slow down, doe.'' Cain chuckled, actually growing amused by how eager Eiji was.

 

When the latter was finally face to face with Cain's length, that enormous girth, his jaw dropped a little.

 

''It's huge!''

 

Eyes, caught between curiosity and disbelief darted from the cock in front of him, up to Cain's face again and again.

 

''Yeah, what'cha expect?'', a chuckle from Cain.

 

Slender hands reached out for black skin, curious eyes wandering over his body, scanning each inch carefully as Eiji made sure to get a good look from each side.

The japanese boy looked up at Cain, gave him a soft smile, one of those he'd give him when he had noticed that Cain had been staring at him for a while.

He could feel his cheeks burning up a little as the asian leaned in to press a gentle kiss onto his tip, eyelids falling shut as he did.

 

_''Fuck, Eiji...''_

 

And all of a sudden, Cain was filled with a certain need.

Images of pale skin, spread over those sheets, flushed red with lust. The sound of soft moans, embarrassed whines filling the air.

Cain could feel himself growing hard, no way of escaping his situation.

Another image of Eiji on all fours, a shy glance over his shoulder as he whined some more.

 

_ Fuck. _

_ Cain needed this. _

 

Eiji kept pressing one kiss after the other on Cain's tip until he grew almost tantric in his action. Soft kisses turned into gentle laps, almost like a cat, as he kept his eyes still closed.

 

Cain wanted to speak up, wanted to stop him because he knew Eiji was drunk and yet, that lust-filled demon inside of him held him in place. Told him to lean back and enjoy.

 

At some point Eiji stopped, backing away a little to open his eyes again, dark and thick lashes revealing those brown doe eyes.

 

''I feel weird Cain...'' Eiji mumbled, cheeks fully flushed as he averted his gaze in shame.

 

''You don-''

 

''I-I don't want to stop...'' it broke out of the small asian, a wave of surprise washing over Cain.

 

It was clear Eiji was somewhat aware of what he was doing, the embarrassment in his eyes and on his face made it all too evident and yet, Cain could tell that his actions were driven by the alcohol in his system.

Alcohol had unleashed Eiji's well-kept desires, things he had locked away for long enough.

 

''I feel all hot and uneasy Cain...''

 

His english had gotten even sloppier. Sloppy enough to get Cain struggling to understand what that shy beauty in front of him mumbled in his dazed state.

He noticed Eiji's hand, pulling on his own clothes, trying to get rid of them.

He resembled some small animal, caught in a trap.

 

Without words, Cain leaned down. Kneeled onto the bed for his hands to take the place of Eiji's. He helped him out of his shirt, helped him get rid of his pants and within the heat of the moment, he found himself leaning above the latter. His own shirt taken off as well, full lips meeting those slender white ones.

Gentle at first, brute force snuck into their movements mere seconds later, ravishing each other's lips as the tension between them grew.

Eiji's small built beneath him, those soft whines escaping him whenever he struggled for some air.

Cain suddenly understood as to why Ash was so keen on protecting Eiji, although his feelings were way more primal than the blonde one's.

 

_ Protect the weak. _

_ Defend your bitch. _

 

Cain could feel Eiji press up against him every now and then, that slender frame seeking for friction as heat spread throughout his whole body.

A rough hand wandered down to Eiji's waist, resting there with a firm grip as Cain's thumb hooked into the asian's black waistband.

The need to undress him, longing to rip that last bit of fabric between him and Eiji's soft skin grew stronger and harder to resist with each passionate kiss.

 

''C-Cain...''

 

''Eiji.''

 

He could feel the asian's cool fingers against his own, his hand softly pressing down in a manner that screamed to erase that last line.

 

''Y'sure?''

 

The latter could only nod, shy yet eager.

Finally.

Cain's last remaining resistance broke, stripping Eiji off his underwear.

A smooth surface, his slender frame finally revealed accentuating their contrast in both skin color and physical built.

 

''Sweet, little doe~'' Cain whispered, his hands searching for Eiji's once more to slowly trail them up above his head before pinning him down with a strong grip around his wrists.

 

He could feel Eiji wince beneath him, pausing. Checking before continuing.

No words needed, merely shared gazes to signal each other that everything was fine.

A grin came over Cain's lips. One hand still holding Eiji in place, the other wandered down to give that asian cock a well-placed pump.

Small.

His hand felt almost empty as he watched Eiji close his eyes, humming in pleasure over that foreign sensation.

It was clear, Eiji had never been intimate with anyone before.

Was he going to be his first?

  
  


''C-Cain, I can't... n-no more...'' he struggled past his lips, his body twitching together as the other had kept a steady rhythm and pace on his member.

 

''How about we switch then, huh?''

 

His hand stopped moving, gaining him one last moan at the sudden stop of incoming friction. Eiji's eyes opened, watching Cain as he took his place in bed right next to him. It was clear enough to Eiji what Cain implied, what he wanted, needed and probably also expected.

His cheeks burned up as they switched positions, finding his place between those dark, strong thighs.  
He could feel the heat coming from Cain's skin, eyes widening a little as he was face to face with the latter's girth again.  
A kiss to the tip to begin with quickly transitioned into shy laps. He almost didn't dare to look up as his lips wrapped around Cain's cock and yet he found his eyes meeting with the other's. He could feel that strong hand in his hair, caressing his scalp, gently playing with those raven locks.

 

''Doing good, doe, go on.''

 

Eiji had no idea how he expected his first blowjob to go but he definitely didn't expect it to be this sloppy. Had he ever expected himself to give out blowjobs in the first place?

Whines and mewls escaped his lips as his own spit made everything slick.

Just watching the small asian work him good got Cain's desire boiling.

He wanted to protect.

Wanted to claim Eiji as his own in that moment.

Ash would kill him, he was sure.

He could feel himself growing closer to his climax after holding back for long enough, admiring that image of Eiji trying his best to handle his cock.

He'd give his hair a slight tug, a sign that he was about to cum, but Eiji continued. Was he aware?

Just in time, as Cain's length had started twitching more and more, the asian pulled back, finishing Cain off with his hands as he let him cum on his face.

 

''Shit, dude...'' Cain muttered under his breath, riding out his orgasm as long as possible.

 

That's not how their night would end however.

Seemingly out of breath a little, Eiji sat up, turning to lean on his side, legs spread wide open.

It was as if he was caught in a trance, lust filling up his every fibre.

He started playing with himself, shamelessly in front of the other, Cain's cum still sticking to his angelic face.

 

''Cain, I want to try this...''

 

His speech was still sloppy but the gang leader could still make out what Eiji wanted.

With lube on his hands – lucky enough that someone always left a good amount of it in the nightstand drawer – Cain got between Eiji's legs again, fingers brushing over his twitching hole which got another whine out of him.

 

''Are you sure?''

 

His words were met by eager nods.

 

''P-Please Cain...''

 

It didn't take much to slip his fingers inside Eiji, quickly having one finger engulfed by the other's warmth as a sharp moan rung through Cain's ears.

Eiji couldn't deny that it felt strange, yet at the same time, he longed for more.

Deeper. Wider.

Longed for the feeling to have his hole stretched and filled.

His fantasies finally coming true.

Cain was perfect for his needs with that astounding cock of his.

One of Eiji's hands reached down to meet Cain's, holding him in place.

 

''N-Not that... I want more.'' he begged.

 

_ Eiji had learnt what the word 'virgin' meant only a few months ago when he had Shorter laugh at him for never having had sex before. _

 

_ ''What? You're still a virgin, Eiji?'' Shorter's words rang through his ears. ''That's kinda hot though.'' _

  
  
  


''Fuck my virgin hole, please!''

 

He wasn't quite aware of what he was saying, didn't know exactly what he said was right but taken from how Cain reacted, it was spot on.

 

''You want me to rip you apart, doe?'' Cain asked, pressing up against him to stress just how much of a challenge that would be.

 

But Eiji was eager. Caught up in heat, wanting to feel his backside burn under that stretch.  
He had spent quite a few nights imagining what it would feel like. Being filled up with a massive cock, feeling his skin and muscles stretch as he struggled to accomodated whoever it was he was fantasizing of.  
Sometimes it was Shorter, because the chinese was known for his big dick. Sometimes it was Mr. Lobo and even Ibe had snuck into his mind game before and in some nights, he even dared to think about Ash – although it mostly left him feel guilty the next day.

 

_''Cainnnnnn~'_ ' Eiji whined.

 

''Alright, alright. But don't come whining at me after that, got it?''

 

Cain gave in. Finally.

But not without pressing his forehead against Eiji's, holding eye contact for a moment as he stressed how much he wanted Eiji to speak up in case he couldn't take any more.

Again – Ash would kill him if he ever found out.

The gang leader needed his asian friend to shift is position a little, guiding him into lying on his back again.

For a moment his own cock pressed up against Eiji's, seeing and feeling their difference in physical built once more.

Damn, Eiji was so small.

 

Having himself positioned against the other's tight entrance, still unsure if he'd be able to fit all of it inside, Cain's gaze fell on the asian who was curiously staring at his lower half, waiting to see how the gang leader's cock would stretch him.

 

''You're too damn adorable, doe.'' he muttered under his breath as he grabbed the other's waist to keep him from wincing away while forcing himself inside of him.

 

It took a decent amount of lube and pressure to get Eiji to open up, watching him throw his head back as a slight sting spread through him.

Cain could feel him clench down on him almost immediately, almost as if he was trying to push him out again.

 

''What, ya don't want me?'' he asked with a grin, pushing in even deeper.

 

''N-No!'' Eiji cried out, clawing the sheets beneath him. ''I want you! I want you! You're just too big!''

 

His voice was shaky and weak as he tried to breathe through that stinging sensation which only grew stronger with every inch Cain furthered himself inside of him.

 

''I thought you were aware of what you're in for, little doe. Want me to stop?''

 

His words were merely teasing, knowing that Eiji was into him and everything that’s been happening up until right now.

It was painful, yes, Eiji couldn't deny. The pain much worse than he had expected but as painful as it was, it kept that pleasant tension in his stomach up.

He continued to whine and mewl Cain's name, over and over again, crying and begging him not to stop until all of his length was inside his tight, little body.

Tears that had been pooling up in his eyes, finally scooted down his reddened cheeks as he could feel Cain's thighs brush against his own, could feel him balls deep inside of him.

 

''Look at you, little doe.''

 

Eyes squinted shut from the pain, Eiji took a minute to adjust before he could open them, curious eyes wandering down between his legs and Cain was right there, leaving a bulge on his belly with a satisfied grin.

 

''You wanted that?''

 

Eiji nodded.

 

''Is it as good as you imagined?''

 

He nodded again.

Cain chuckled.

 

''You want me to move, don't you?''

 

''Y-Yes, please. おねがい!''

 

So Cain gave in once more, the last time for this night as he started to pound into Eiji. Eager to draw more cries and moans out of him.

Wanted to hear him scream as he clenched down around his cock.

He made sure to fill each and every request of Eiji, obediently listening to that devil inside of him to take advantage of such a willing little doe.

 

There might have been a hint of guilt inside of him the next day, watching Eiji sleep in his arms. For a moment he wasn't quite sure if any of it had actually happened or if it had been one of his alcohol driven dreams, but the fact that Cain himself had felt rather sober that night, quickly confirmed that all of it had happened.

When Eiji woke up, eyes squinting as he clung to his dream, Cain brushed one of those raven curls out of his face.

 

A ''きもちいい '' tiredly dropped off his lips as he opened his eyes, his head still hazy, his vision blurry.

There was a strange sensation in his stomach leaving him feeling a little nauseous.

Eiji could feel the presence next to him of course, surprised to find his dark-skinned friend.

 

''H-Huh? Cain?''

 

Of course it had come the way, Cain had feared most.

Eiji remembered none of it and it was up to him to reveal the truth.   
  
  
  


  
  


**''W-WE DID WHAT?!''**

  
  



End file.
